Zamina
Zamina is a former Animalian terrorist and secondary leader of the women's faction of the Animalian Mujahideen Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Golden Retriever and though she is a Muslim like many of her allies she is shown to be a lot more militaristic than her leaders, especially in battle. In battle and on occasions specifically military parades she wears a white blouse, a grey knee length skirt, a dark green jacket, a brown belt across her waist and black boots whilst off the battlefield she wears a navy blue abaya, a black hijab and black character shoes. Personality Zamina is arguably just as loyal to her leader Shohreh and her main leader Omar as much as Sirimavo and Violet are to their leader Chandrika and also just as loyal to her as other leaders of the resistance such as Khadijeh, Chandrika, Gulnara, Keteran, Katarina and Charlotte are to their own leaders. In the case of Khaidjeh her main leader is Osama in the Animalian Resistance Army, Chandrika's is Velupillai in the Liberators of Animalia, Gulnara, Keteran and Katarina's leader is Tatyana in the Animalian military students and Charlotte's leader is Hunter in the Road Rovers. Like Sirimavo and many others she believes the resistance to be the one True resistance in the fight against Mechanikat. She also is recognized for her intolerance to rival groups, even other resistance groups refusing to enter in alliance with any other resistance groups except the L.O.A, the A.R.A, the D.A.P.R.A, the A.M.S and the Road Rovers which effectively merge into one group and it is this alliance that Zarmina sees as the one true resistance group, she has also no fears in slandering or murdering other rival resistance groups either capturing them as prisoners or having them murdered by the White Angels which is believed to wipe out all opposition to the resistance, this group consists of Janica, Slavena, Kira, Hajnal, Gyongyi, Paloma, Malgorzata, Marzena, Katica, Vlasta, Aysun and Nebahat in the Animalian military students, Vimala, Ezhil, Kanaiyazhi and Sunari in the Liberators of Animalia, Gormal and Lateefa in the Mujahideen, Arwa, Ibtisam, Jamila, Marwa, Sakina, Wafaa and Yamina in the Animalian Resistance Army and Zahida in the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army. This wing of mixed resistance members also shelters prisoners of war and refugees most of them children and infants from the Junta as well as killing rivals of the resistance. Zamina is also well known because of those who attack prisoners she is said to brutally attack prisoners of war regardless of gender or nationality mostly with the intention of scarring them for life but in some cases she attacks them so brutally she kills them and even then she shows no care for those she brutally attacks, Omar and Shohreh also say that the attacks are said to be so common that these are now intentional in the case of rivals particularly males though she sometimes kills females. Despite her savage nature though she accepts her defeat more than Shohreh. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes